metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Large lava pit arena
I am almost entirely certain that this page's name is in fact a descriptor and not a name. However, I also question the need for this page at all, seeing as the arena was never actually included in the game or specificed as anything other than "a large lava pit". The only real information on this page consists of the interview and the fact that Thardus was intended to be fought in the Magmoor Caverns but was removed, both of which could just as easily be included on Thardus's page and/or the Quarantine Cave page and/or the Magmoor Caverns page.--AdmiralSakai 00:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I see that this is being deleted. Well, I for one vote for deletion, because the name is purely made up by the contributer. It's a descriptive name, but he should have given it the actual name. I give my full vote for deletion.AnyGuy 00:34, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I suggest it to be called UMS 11 17:37, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I beolieve the subject is far too minor for a page of its own. If we had any information on the actual design or structure of the arena, then by all means, but without I suspect an entire article would be overkill.--AdmiralSakai 20:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :AdmiralSakai, you are giving me the impression you do not necessarily "see" the full purpose of this Wiki. We don't include things because they are found in the Metroid universe, we include them because they pertain to Metroid. There is a reason the criteria is vague. There is thus no question this article is "needed" and thus merits an article. It is a room pertaining to metroid, regardless of its finalized inclusion in the game(s). Renaming it is no problem, as yes, I agree the name is a bit "descriptive" rather than titular. But removing it out right is out of the question (this doesn't exclude merging it with perhaps a list of removed content). --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:34, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps I was not as clear as I had planned. The content of the artilce certainly pertains to Metroid, but it is simply such a small and vague part of our body of knowledge that I am convinced it would be better to simply include it in another article rather than devoting an entire article to it. This is similar to the machine at the base of Nightmare's room in Other M: there is no doubt that its existance is relevant, but it is simply not significant enough to be made its own UAM. It is perfectly fine as a trivia entry on Nightmare's page, just as the interview and information in this article would do perfectly well as a trivia entry on Thardus's page. We do not, after all, provide articles for all of the unnamed rooms in which bosses are fought in the two-dimensional Metroid games, do we?--AdmiralSakai 23:16, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Now that I may speak, I would like to state my opinion on the matter. First of all, let us look at your argument. You mention that you think the article is such a small and vague part of Metroid that you believe it should be a trivia entry and not a page. Now, let's say the Nightmare machine is UAM 22 (not that I am going to make it a UAM). You compared Llpa to UAM 22 by both saying that they were perfectly fine as trivia entries on Thardus'/Nightmare's articles respectively. Well, let me just say that Llpa has much more significance than UAM 22, because it was intended to be a room and is supported by the animation video of Thardus that has a red core. UAM 22 only serves as scenery and possibly an obstacle barring Samus from just running through the room and making her have to run around it. And HK, will you please stop categorizing these pages as POV? I am trying to get an RfC for the implementation of non-canon templates, an extension of C&C if you say so. So stop doing that and just let me have the RfC going. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y''X]] C (Talk • • UN) 15:05, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Let us review for a moment the information on the page. There is a long, fascinating Mike Sneath interview that describes his process in creating Thardus. This needs to go on the Thardus page, if it is not there already, because it describes more than just the arena. The interview is also a good half of the article, and although it certainly can be recorded in two places at once it no longer needs to be on the page after it is included on Thardus's. This leaves a mid-sized paragraph that contains four basic points: #Thardus was originally supposed to be in the Magmoor Caverns. #It originally had a firey red core. #The room it was to inhabit was large and filled with lava. #That room was removed. Again, all of this should be included in Thardus's trivia section, because it is very relevant to Thardus. So, that leaves us a question: Do we want an article that contains no unique information, but merely restates sections of another article? I say that such an article is not required on this wiki. If it cannot be expanded to contain new information that is not clearly within the scope of another article, it needs to be removed.--AdmiralSakai 16:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I disagree with that. This article may not be really unique, but is still relevant and worthy of its own article, even if it is a restating of part of another. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 16:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Haven't read everything, but I do want to get some things straight, just for the sake of arguing. The article and its content is staying. It is citable information about cut content from the Metroid game(s), and that sort of information ''does merit a place on Wikitroid. So regardless of argument(s) here, the article is staying. Feel free to rename it, as the name to me, seems a bit odd, or, even better, leave the name and add a notice that it isn't the actual name. Hope that cleared some things up. --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر''']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I would like to reiterate that I do '''not wish to remove any of the content on this page. I merely wish to transfer it from an article of its own to the Thardus page. It most certainly does belong on this site- it simply does not belong within its own, dedicated article, any more than the version of Thardus with a red core belongs in its own article. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It is a room that would otherwise have been found within the games, of which rooms do in fact merit articles, as does cut-content. --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:08, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It is a room of which we know essentially nothing. What unique information would be contained within the article? ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai]], and I approve this message."'' 02:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::AS, I don't argue semantics or ideals when it comes to things like this. I am explaining policy, Whether is is going to have any other unique info is irrelevant, policy dictates that it merits an article. --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر''']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Well in my opinion it looks like the Triclops Pit/Monitor Station, but there are multiple platforms around the bottom one where the major fight takes place. I'm not going to add it to the article, it's just my personal opinion. Oh and of course lava is a stage hazard or just some background thing. Maybe it takes place over grating that is gradually damaged further and eventually breaks, with Thardus falling in and being incinerated. --[[User:RoyboyX|Р'''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 02:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Where are you getting this information? And I find it hard to believe that articles can be created for subjects containing no unique information- by definition those would in fact be part of other articles. If we set that precident, I could very easily see such items as Meta Kraid's helmet, the Ghalmanian elevator, each individual skyscraper visible from GFHQ, rejected Quadraxis concept art, and other such trivialities becoming small articles to clutter the wiki and the U-naming system. Where would it end? ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC) "Where are you getting this information?" Talking to me? It was purely fanon that I was not going to add to the article. It was just to attempt to prove a point. And actually, some articles like that do exist on other wikis. For example on Terminator Wiki, they have articles for the photo of Sarah Connor, her tapes for John Connor and her dreams. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 03:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) My mistake. I have concluded that my nominating this article for deletion was a mistake as well. Since all of the information would be moved to the Thardus page, I will instead request that it be merged with Thardus. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 03:08, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with merger idea. There is no need for an article like this, especiialy when it could even be a copy of another room. The fact of the matter is we don't have enough information to know what this is, I doubt we ever will, so the best thing would be to merge the page into Thardus where the information would be less speculative and more relevant. I am also interested in your RfC Roy, sounds like a good idea. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:31, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You know, there are articles on other wikis that have no original information but still exist because they are seperate subjects, such as that of the Inception video game they want to create in the future (yes, you may find that this is a bad argument considering I was also the creator of that, but the admins of the site were alright with it). It was a complete copy of a section on the movie's page, and it has no unique information, but it exists. This is because it is a seperate subject in a way. The same applies to Large lava pit arena. HK's argument about the possibility of it being a seperate room is very unlikely. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:59, March 13, 2011 (UTC) On the contrary, I believe it to be the most viable explanation for what became of the arena. In particular, I have always found the Geothermal Core and Triclops Pit to be abnormally large given the relatively small amount of volume that is actually usable for gameplay purposes. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 22:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you could put that in the article. If damn Wikia wasn't glitching I would have responded much earlier. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I meant on this page. If that information was present here, then the article might not be such a duplicate. --[[User:RoyboyX|Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) The information is clearly relevant to Thardus, so I placed it on the Thardus page. I do not see why I should work to expand this page when I am the primary supporter of eliminating it, although if you were so inclined you could of course copy that statement here. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) You know, I don't really support this article anymore. May I be the one to merge? --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 20:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Never noticed this arguement. I'd say merge it with Thardus. Vommack 20:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC)